


Шепот сидов

by garvet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Changelings, Creepy, Fairies, Fairy Tale Curses, Gen, Monsters, Space Stations, dragon - Freeform, mining, sleeping fairies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garvet/pseuds/garvet
Summary: На горнодобывающей станции обнаружено что-то странное.





	

В тусклом свете Маб прииск Пятой Старательской казался распахнутой пастью фантастического чудовища. Крепежные сваи, словно клыки, упирались в серый пыльный грунт, с легким шорохом осыпавшийся под подошвами шахтерских скафандров. Любоваться пейзажами было некогда. Следовало выпотрошить планету по максимуму пока не завершились запасы, вызвать баржу и сбыть все заказчикам побыстрее. А потом перебросить купол и фабрику на следующую планету, возможно, более гостеприимную и менее мрачную. 

Для Пятой Старательской это не казалось проблемой, хотя здесь они только начали. 

Добыча шла бодро, ударными темпами, фабрика не простаивала ни минуты, перемалывая, измельчая, сортируя вынутую из брюха планеты породу. 

Бригада Одноногого Питера Эбрахема работала в прииске почти неотрывно, возвращаясь под купол на считанные часы сна и отдыха, запастись стимуляторами и сменить аккумуляторы в генераторах воздуха. Как точно заметил Мэтью, техник с фабрики, пожрать да поспать. Все иное ждало старателей только в крупных портах в случае хорошего заработка. Привилегия возить собой женщин была лишь у нескольких членов Пятой Старательской - у доктора, совсем уж сопляка, которого Эбрахем завербовал недавно, посулив золотые горы, у геолога и у самого Питера. 

Не удивительно, что с самого начала все стремились побыстрее закончить и захватить побольше, пахали на совесть, практически не вылезая из прииска, следя за машинами, ремонтируя и регулируя дорабатывающее свой век оборудование. Ничего, бог даст, закончив с системой Маб, они купят и новые машины, и собственную баржу. Нужно только усердно работать, выдавая на-гора больше и больше. 

\- Босс, здесь что-то есть! - голос Тома О"Нелла в динамике заставил Питера насторожиться. Он недолюбливал этого долговязого рыжего парня, сына погибшего в прошлом году Дерека О"Нелла. Если бы не желание отца, умник ни по чем не попал бы в бригаду. Слишком себе на уме, единственное, что умеет делать толком, так это на электронной губной гармошке играть да джигу танцует. Как развлечение скучными вечерами - сойдет. А вот с работой - никуда не годится, сколько ни объясняй, хотя, казалось бы, чего уж проще - управлять бурильной установкой? Вот на прошлой неделе, к примеру, ему померещилось, что машина отрыла скелет великана, и Том остановил разработку, требуя, чтобы находку осмотрели ученые. Какие, к чертям, ученые на старательской базе? Из центра вызвать? Да-да, конечно, а еще танцовщиц кабаре, почему бы и нет. Скелет там, или не скелет, а Питер наорал на умника и собственноручно смолол находку. Нет на этой планете жизни кроме шахтеров, не было и не будет. А если бы и была, то и хрен с ней, кого это интересует? Ты знай работай. 

\- Ну что там? - Питер неторопливо добрался до О"Нелла и глянул на экран панели управления комбайном. Том молча указал на друзу ярких радужных кристаллов, показавшихся под одним из сколов породы. Это могло быть интересно. Кристаллы слабо люминисцировали в темноте выработки и бывалый в горном деле Питер терялся в догадках, что бы это могло быть, здесь, в этих пластах. О"Нелл взволнованно сопел в динамике, ожидая решения босса. Питер подвел миниатюрную "фею", оснащенную датчиками, к кристаллам, рассматривая их со всех сторон, и, наконец, решился. 

\- Надо рассмотреть поближе, - сказал он, - Но если опять какое-то дерьмо, вычту твои премиальные за все простои. Бери резак, пойдем. 

Том подхватил инструмент и, лавируя между конвейерами, резво повел босса к находке. Они не дошли и до середины лавы, когда выработку тряхнуло. Посыпалась каменная крошка, но старые добрые крепи выдержали. Ребята один за другим поспешили доложить, что толчок был, но у них все в порядке, поэтому эвакуацию объявлять рано. Питер с облегчением вздохнул. Редкая старательская экспедиция обходится без трупов и потерянных машин, но каждый раз это чертовски неприятно. Возня, страховки, выплаты... 

Когда они, наконец, пришли на место, Том восхищенно ахнул, а Питер, не сдержавшись, высказался так, как не высказывался и когда его ногу затянуло в дробилку лет пять назад. Тогда он только-только женился на Салли и заявился на фабрику в фарш пьяный от счастья и дешевого пойла, выгнанного из той же породы. Пока его вытаскивали из машины, перевязывали и волокли к медику, он жрал спирт и матерился на всех языках, какие знал. Но, конечно, не так, как сейчас. За пять лет он выучил гораздо больше полезных в такой ситуации слов. 

После толчка в выработке открылся крупный разлом, сплошь усыпанный изнутри великолепными радужными друзами. 

Питер осторожно приблизился к разлому. Кристаллы мерцали в лучах осветителей и, казалось, источали извивающиеся потоки собственного света. Газ? "Фея", по прежнему левитировавшая рядом с первой друзой, не зафиксировала ничего необычного. На всякий случай, еще раз проверив датчики и убедившись, что явной опасности нет, Питер протянул руку к кристаллу, коснулся, сжал до предела, до призрачного звона в основании камня. Прочный, не вырвать. Подняв свой резак, Питер полоснул по радужному чуду и кристаллы брызнули во все стороны. 

\- Собери, - сказал он Тому, - Посмотрим дома, что за штука. 

О"Нелл, словно не услышав приказа, стоял и пялился на разлом. Настолько широкий, что при желании туда можно было бы протиснуться человеку без громоздкого старательского скафандра. 

\- Дракон, - прошептал Том. 

\- Что? - Питер невольно обернулся в сторону разлома и увидел... 

Там, во тьме, один за другим зажигались пока неясным светом кристаллы, и ворочалось что-то огромное, мощное, гибкое, извиваясь чешуйчатым скользким телом, стремясь выбраться наружу, разбуженное после многовекового сна. Питер мог поклясться, что слышит, как скребут по камням огромные острые когти, острее атомных резаков. 

Питер отшатнулся, впечатываясь спиной в тяжелый корпус комбайна. Что бы там ни рвалось наружу из бездны, меньше всего он хотел стоять у этого неведомого на пути. Даже под защитой скафандра, способного сохранить старателю жизнь при взрывах и обвалах в шахтах негостеприимных планет. 

Чешуйчатая тень метнулась из разлома и растворилась в лучах осветителей. Буд-то не было. И в то же время Питер ощущал ее присутствие где-то на краю зрения. Она извивалась. Выжидала, пряталась за спиной. 

\- Померещилось, - Питер поежился, радуясь тому, что подчиненный не может сейчас видеть его лица за матовым прочным стеклом, - Свет играет. Свет, газ и камни. Бывает. 

\- Ага... - отозвался Том, - Но было красиво, а? 

"Красиво!- возмутился про себя Питер, - Вот засранец" 

\- Знаете, - продолжал О"Нелл, - Я слышал, у некоторых пещер есть духи, которые их охраняют. Они прячут свои сокровища на конце радуги, и если кто потревожит их клад - мстят. 

\- Ты, парень, в каком веке живешь, - фыркнул Питер, - Впрочем, можешь приплатить климатологам, чтоб они устроили тебе дождик с последующей радугой, тогда можешь искать своих духов, зеленых человечков, великанов и драконов. Но если не проплатишь климатологам вовремя за свою радугу, придут другие человечки и отомстят так, как твоим духам не снилось. А сейчас не морочь мне голову и собирай кристаллы.

Том что-то недовольно проворчал, но на этот раз послушно наклонился, сгребая рассыпавшееся чудо в контейнер. 

\- На сегодня твоя работа здесь окончена, - сказал Питер. - Дождемся решения геолога, можно будет это загнать или нет. Давай наверх.. 

В следующие несколько часов похожие разломы обнаружились по всей шахте и работа к досаде Питера была полностью остановлена. Плюнув на все, он выгнал ребят из прииска, уповая на то, что из необычных самоцветов можно будет извлечь выгоду. 

На поверхности было так же мрачно как всегда. Пожалуй, огни защитного купола в километре от прииска сияли ярче, чем полумертвое солнце этого крохотного мира. Волшебный круг осветителей был чем-то нереальным, призрачным посреди серой пустыни. 

Вечерний отравленный ветер дул чуть сильнее, чем обычно, поднимая вверх частицы серой пыли, словно пеленой тумана. И в этом фальшивом тумане Питер заметил их. Он мог бы поклясться, что они реальны, если бы не убеждал себя в том, что это только клочки пылевого тумана, причудливо сотканные остатками атмосферы планеты.  
Светящиеся в сумерках силуэты стремительно неслись через пустыню к огонькам базы. Том рядом бормотал что-то про "Как красиво", идиот. Нет, их никак нельзя было назвать красивыми, эти угловатые, непропорциональные фигуры. Они были скорее отвратительны. Они находились в постоянном движении, как и положено клочкам тумана, медленные, как и все на спящей планете, незабываемые, чужие. Да, Питер знал, что никогда в жизни не сможет забыть эту пляску теней, во всем он будет видеть теперь переплетение этих линий, оттенки этих движений, каждая тень будет напоминать ему об этом. Что за проклятый день! 

Они даже не стали дожидаться грузового шаттла, курсировавшего за добычей от фабрики к прииску. Пошли пешком, поминутно озираясь, одновременно и боясь и желая увидеть еще раз странные порождения света и ветра. Тревога не отпускала до самого купола. Даже в шлюзе, снимая скафандры, ребята натянуто шутили, чтобы развеять неприятные ощущения, отвечая друг другу вынужденными вымученными смешками. 

В душевой, ожидая своей очереди, они старались не говорить об этом. Впечатлительность - не самое лучшее качество, которое следует показывать другим старателям.  
Том был, похоже, единственным, кто вместо тревоги ощущал эйфорию. Он вытащил свою гармошку и беспечно наигрывал на ней что-то развеселое. 

Первым не выдержал Диего, всегда такой мирный и добродушный Диего, ладивший с кем угодно, он накинулся на Тома с кулаками: 

\- Прекрати сейчас же! Заткнись! 

Том опустил гармошку и удивленно уставился на Диего, потирая ушибленное плечо. 

\- Совсем обалдел? - Питер встал между ними. 

Диего выпучил глаза. 

\- Это дьявольская музыка! Дьявольская! - в уголках рта старателя показалась пена, - В ней кричат грешники! Разве вы не слышите? Как они кричат!  
Его силой усадили на лавку и дали выпить. А он все бормотал про грешников и преисподнюю. 

\- Это все из-за ши, фей, - сказал Том, - Они его напугали. Они любят пугать людей. Забирать их разум. Иногда они заходят в дома чтобы воровать молоко, они очень любят молоко. Мы всегда выставляли блюдечко за порог. Взамен молока они могут дать тебе вино снов, только его нельзя пить человеку. Если им кто-то понравится, их королева забирает человека в сиды навсегда и одаряет бессмертием. 

\- Куда? - переспросил Питер, хотя больше всего сейчас он хотел бы врезать О"Неллу, чтоб тот заткнулся 

\- В пустые холмы, - пояснил Том, - Они там живут. 

\- В холмах? Как кроты? - хрюкнул от смеха коротышка Джек, любитель выпить и закусить, если было чем, - И нажираются там своим токсичным отваром? 

\- Да, - подтвердил О"Нелл. Похоже, ему удалось-таки отвлечь старателей своими сказками. Чтож, пусть продолжает, - Только вино они пьют по особому поводу. Когда они собираются в круг и празднуют весну. Если кто-то в него зайдет, то будет плясать с феями до смерти, а если выпьет их вина, то может заснуть на сто лет. 

\- А если и зайти и выпить? - Джеку нравилось поддевать мальчишку, ради этого он мог даже забыть о своих страхах. 

\- Не знаю, - широко улыбнулся Том, - Наверное, на выбор фей. А еще они любят жить среди людей - подкинут своего ребенка и люди растят его как своего. А настоящего забирают. 

\- Тогда ты точно фея, Томми, - расхохотался Джек, - Не от мира сего. А желания ты исполняешь? 

\- А чего бы ты хотел? - прищурился Том, - И что ты мне за это дашь? 

\- Грешники, - обреченно всхлипнул Диего, тряся головой, - Грешники. Слушайте! Слушайте же! 

Питер сунул Диего в зубы флягу со спиртом и тот закашлялся, жадно глотая из нее. В наступившей тишине все вдруг услышали смех. Тихий. Нечеловеческий. Такой, от которого по спине мурашки поползли. Так действительно мог бы смеяться дьявол. Пронзительно, пробирая до костей. А затем смех перешел в шепот. Едва различимые слова, на грани понимания. Они к чему-то призывали, что-то требовали, монотонно, настойчиво. 

Диего дернулся и упал на пол, задыхаясь. 

Мерно гудела система очистки воздуха и рециркулятор воды в душевой. 

Всего лишь система очистки, черт подери. 

Джек стоял, пялясь на щель воздуховода, словно внимал какому-то откровению, Том задумчиво вертел в руках губную гармошку и блаженно улыбался. А Диего корчился на полу и умирал, пытаясь вдохнуть. 

Выматерившись, Питер вернул флягу на пояс и попытался помочь старателю, лицо которого быстро приобретало синий оттенок. Дернувшись еще несколько раз, Диего вытянулся и затих. И никто кроме Питера не обращал на это внимания, словно Диего здесь не существовало. Питер попытался поднять отяжелевшее тело, и никто не откликнулся на его приказы помочь. Затем, оставив попытки, он бросился за доктором. Он старался не оглядываться, ощущая, почти зная, что за ним стремительно и неумолимо движется нечто. Сводящее с ума, нашептывающее сквозь вентиляционные решетки. Чужое. 

Доктора на месте не было, он не ответил и когда Питер вызвал его по селектору. Уже совершенно паникуя, Питер вернулся в раздевалку душевой. Кабинки были пусты, Джек куда-то исчез, Диего все так же лежал на полу, синий, утонув в глотке спирта. Том сидел рядом с ним и играл на губной гармошке. 

\- Все ушли, - сказал он, - Никого нет. Грядет весна. Беги, Эбрахем, беги, если сможешь. 

О"Нелл мягко улыбнулся и вернулся к игре. 

Не желая больше что-либо выяснять, Питер схватил со скамейки куртку и быстрым шагом пошел домой. Забрать Салли с ребенком, затолкать их в грузовой шаттл и смыться отсюда, вызвать власти, пусть наложат какие-нибудь штрафы, но пусть разберутся. Если кто-то запустил наркотик в систему вентиляции - это же возможно - то пусть получит свой срок. Он, Питер, не желал рисковать своей семьей из-за чьей-то дурацкой шутки. Если же виновато это радужное дерьмо... Он тем более не хотел находиться рядом! 

Только бы с Салли сейчас было все в порядке, только бы она была на месте. 

Питер вошел в дом, готовясь к худшему, но, кажется, тревога была ложной. Салли сидела на стуле, спиной к нему и кормила ребенка, мирно напевая под нос старую колыбельную. Питер на минуту замер, слушая пение, затем решительно тряхнул головой. 

\- Салли, собирайся, мы уезжаем, - сказал он, - Очень быстро. 

Она обернулась к нему с таким удивлением в глазах, словно впервые его видела. 

\- Нам и тут неплохо, милый, - ее голос дрожал, - Хочешь пирога? Там, на столе, я испекла. 

Питер бросил взгляд на стол - там вместо пирога лежал ворох мусора - кажется, пустые упаковки из-под пайков, грубо измельченные и ссыпанные в подобие приплюснутого сверху холмика. 

\- Салли! - Питер быстро подошел к жене и положил ей руку на плечо. Салли вздрогнула и вскочила. 

На руках вместо младенца она держала большой кусок камня, обернутый в детское одеяльце. Питер похолодел. 

\- Где Айзек, Салли? - спросил он, стараясь унять неприятную дрожь, - Где наш сын? 

\- Вот же он, - Салли подняла камень, поднося его ближе к лицу мужа, - Вот! Он так быстро растет, уже такой тяжелый, и все время хочет есть. 

Женщина прижала каменный брус к обнаженной груди и молоко быстро засочилось мутными струйками по испещренной трещинками и прожилками поверхности камня.  
Питеру вдруг захотелось схватить Салли за волосы и хорошенько приложить головой об эту глыбу, смешать молоко с кровью, выплеснуть страх и бешенство в одном порыве. 

Вместо этого он вырвал камень из рук жены и швырнул на пол. 

Камень действительно был тяжелым, даже учитывая его размеры. Как только Салли держала его на руках? 

Камень упал на металлический пол, и комната отозвалась легким гулом, в котором Питеру почему-то померещился детский плач. 

Салли дико вскрикнула и бросилась к камню. Резво подхватив его, она посмотрела на Питера снизу вверх покрасневшими от ярости и слез глазами, ее отекшее лицо было чужим от исказившей его ненависти. 

\- Убирайся! Убирайся! Убирайся! - завизжала она, прижимая к себе мнимого ребенка, - Убирайся! 

Питер пришел в себя уже в доке. Убил ли он Салли, он не помнил, и это его, на удивление, не волновало. Словно что-то забрало, высосало почти все его чувства. В груди бешено колотилось, отдавая резкой болью, сердце. Питер нащупал на поясе флягу и, скривившись, припал к ней губами. Гортань обожгло спиртом и горечью. Док был пуст, возле парковки грузового шаттла лежал на спине техник Мэтью, с застывшим на лице выражением ужаса и боли. Он был аккуратно выпотрошен, мастерски, настолько, что кровь, обильно покрывавшая пол под трупом, практически ничего больше не забрызгала. Инструмент, которым это сделали, атомный шахтерский резак, лежал тут же. Убийца должен был быть очень силен, чтобы поднять такую махину без помощи сервоприводов скафандра. 

Шатаясь, Питер подошел ближе. Сердце и прочие внутренние органы были аккуратно изъяты измельчены и сброшены в лючок стока. Вместо них убийца плотно насыпал крупноперемолотой породы, тщательно утрамбовав. А затем увел шаттл. Или кому-то повезло увести шаттл до начала резни, и убийца до сих пор где-то бродит, или сидит, забившись в какую-нибудь щель на складе, погруженный в жуткие грезы. 

Кусочки породы внутри Мэтью тускло поблескивали неровными гранями, будто шевелились. Шуршали, нашептывали. 

Опомнившись, Питер вскочил и побежал прочь, неважно куда, лишь бы подальше от огней, окружавших защитный купол, подальше от людей и от того, чем они становились. 

Когда он выбился из сил, он осознал, что бежит по кругу. Бесконечная череда осветителей и никакого выхода. Только пляска хоровода огней перед слепнущими глазами. Питер сел, прислонившись спиной к опоре осветителя, и зажмурился. Боль и страх медленно утихали под воздействием алкоголя и навязчивого шепота систем кондиционирования, движения камней на конвейерах фабрики, шороха чужих серых песков... 

Питер медленно засыпал, полностью сдавшись им. 

Ему снились открывающиеся холмы, забитые радужными кристаллами, сверкающими под тусклым светом Маб. Они распахивали свои пасти-пещеры, изрыгая неясные угловатые тени. 

Ему снился проклятый Том О"Нелл, бок о бок со своей королевой. Они мчались через сумеречные дюны на немыслимых насекомоподобных тварях, и были отвратительны и незабываемы. 

Ему снился его сын-подменыш, выходящий из дома на закате. Под его ногами вырастала фиолетовая трава. И у него были глаза из зеленого камня, а сердце из красного.  
Он успел увидеть все это, прежде чем забыться окончательно и навсегда, выпив до дна все предложенные ему грезы.


End file.
